Next Time on Of Love and Sewers
by cici.mel1978
Summary: On this episode of "Of Love & Sewers," Maria is confused as Antonio lets her go. Or at least that's Mikey's understanding of the whole thing between Don and April.


**Disclaimer and AN** : This time another Mikey/April. Why do you ask? Because this reviewer gave me a plot bunny after reading my story "Monster Under the Bed".

 **Jokermask18 :** So sad, but good. I'm glad to see a 2012 fic that even hints at Mikey/April as a possibility. I can only find stuff like that in fics based on the Micheal Bay films. Hope you do more like this, hopefully with a more positive ending?

So thank you for the bunny, reviewer! Hopefully, this fits the criteria. lol I already have more ideas for them in the works.

Now first, I don't own TMNT. I just like using the characters and writing about them. I also like using them for drawings. And last I hope you guys enjoy the story. Please comment and review. I love thank yous and constructive criticism. And if you have an idea or something you'd love to see, let me know that too! Now on to the story!

* * *

Weird…

Mikey glanced at his big brother from his place on the floor with a big bowl of popcorn. Don had given April a hug and sat down. His brother wasn't staring at her, and the hug was shorter than usual. It was super weird. He looked next at April who was still staring at his big brother before tilting her head to the side.

"Um...I'm leaving Donnie."

"I know, be safe okay?" He looked back at her with a smile then back to the TV. Mikey's head slowly turned from Don to April as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Be safe? That's it?"

"You needed me for something?"

Mikey leaned forward, shoveling more food into his mouth and watched as a perplexed look crossed April's face before another look that he couldn't catch. His eyes went back to his brother who was now watching the TV screen. Catchy music from the cartoon playing that filled the main room as Mikey's imagination went wild.

His brother became Antonio and April became Maria. Two passionate lovers that were now estranged.

He looked longer between the two, shoveling more popcorn into his mouth so he wouldn't blurt out something. Then again, maybe he should? Someone had to tell Antonio and Maria to work it out; that their love was strong.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled with that confused expression still there and left with Mikey gasping, dropping pieces of popcorn as his eyes widened. April Maria of Mama Mia was leaving, and Antonio Donatello Senior was letting her!

The music in the background changed. Maria had gone. She had left this place of despair. Mikey threw a fist into the air at Antonio's insanity. He drew out the word no with a long yell, screaming it at the ceiling.

Mikey's fist shook in the air before he folded his arms at Don, also known as D or The Genius, as he glared at his older brother. "How could you do it, Antonio? How could you leave Maria! Think of the children!"

""I'm thinking...you need to watch less soap operas with Master Splinter." Don's brow ridge raised.

"Too much?" Mikey laughed as his brother nodded.

"And I'm not leaving anyone. I just...I'm tired of chasing her."

"That's why you've been weird all week?"

"I haven't been weird!"

"You changed her ringtone bro. That's pretty serious…"

Don sighed, "I just want to move on."

Mikey looked at his big brother. Don looked tired, like a video game that a person could never win tired. It didn't look fun at all. "It's cool D."

"You're not going to say how I can't do it? Raph did. And Leo even agreed with him."

"Nope!" He gave his brother a grin while standing up. I'll make sure Maria gets home, though." Mikey stretched his arms before he started making his way out of the lair.

"Be careful Mikey!"

He gave Don a double thumbs up while moving quicker to catch up with April. He didn't really get it when it came to April. The redhead was cool with all of them and he even saw her give Don a kiss before.

The more he thought about it, he wondered why April didn't just date his brother. It was confusing, or maybe girls were just like that. He thought more about it before moving his arm and heard a gasp as he looked down at the red headed girl he'd just caught. He wasn't sure when that happened, but he wasn't questioning it.

"April!" He grinned while looking down at her. "I thought you'd be topside by now." He let her up then tilted his head. She was a kunoichi now, she was supposed to be a lot faster.

"I just...scenic route? And I tripped over some garbage while thinking."

Mikey took a look around. He remembered how Don explained the word scenic to him. He was like...he tried to remember what age he was. Were ages even important?

"Yoo-hoo. Mikey?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ape." Mikey laughed with a hand rubbing the back of his head. "Oh! I came to walk you home."

"Donnie sent you?" She looked surprised, but Mikey shook his head. April scratched her head. "Alrighty then…"

Mikey frowned. This was just…

Weird. Maybe April really didn't get it? Or he was just missing something.

"Yo April, can I ask something?"

"Sure, Mikey." She looked up at him in confusion as he paused at the ladder they had come to.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" She tilted her head.

"Kiss D." He watched her eyes widen then she looked away from him. "Was it a prank?" He made a face. Some jokes were really good, others bad, but this one would be the super humongous bad.

"No, it wasn't like that. Look, you wouldn't understand. So ju-"

"He's my big brother." He interrupted while giving her a look as he felt hurt by what she was implying. Mikey tried his best not to pout, but the sad feeling wouldn't go away.

"I know he's you-"

"Then don't treat me like that." He watched her mouth close, and he tried to get all the thoughts that were jumbled up in his brain together. _Jeez, this was hard._ "Don't. Because...you always...you always treated me different. Even when my brothers call me an idiot or said I was annoying. You always stood up for me and stuff. So…don't suddenly treat me like I'm just some dumb baby!" He rushed through the last words and watched April's blue eyes widen before she gave a soft smile.

"Fair enough." She looked thoughtful before continuing."Just stop being mad at me...please?" She smiled with a look in her eyes that was guaranteed cuteness.

Mikey crossed his arms. She couldn't try that look with him. He invented that look. It was the power of the blue eyes and freckles. Nope, he wasn't going to let it get used back on…

He watched her blue eyes get bigger, with a slight quiver of her lip and his arms dropped with a groan.

"Okay, I'm listening. But, don't think for a second that worked." He huffed then huffed again for good measure.

She laughed. "Just don't interrupt and listen okay?"

He nodded his head as she took a deep breath.

"I just...I like Donnie enough. I think he's sweet. He thinks outside the box, and he protects his brothers in his own way. I wanted to like him, but the more I think about it. Something keeps stopping me, and somewhere along the line, I realized he's the wrong turtle. The one I like is all that and more. I just don't know how to tell him that…"

Mikey scratched his head. "Can't you just say it? He said he gave up anyway, but if you mean it this time. Can you kinda...just not kiss him anymore? I don't think friends do that and it's not fair to Don."

"That would be the smart thing, huh?" she sighed before she gave Mikey a smile. "I really don't want to lose my friend just because I'm acting dumb. Thanks, Mikey." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before moving up the ladder and Mikey blinked after her.

"Wait! April! I just told you friends don't do that! What would the guy you really like say?" He went right after her up the ladder.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe...booyakasha?"


End file.
